AS,AS:The Alternate Radiant Garden
by gamerjohnny001
Summary: A darker version of the Kingdom Hearts Series. Characters are from the 1up's original KHrp clubs.
1. Prelude

Another Side, Another Story:

The Alternate Radiant Garden

Prelude -

During the war between the forces of the Radiant Garden and the Organization XIII, many of the soldiers were lost in the great battle. Just as it looked like light had once again defeated Darkness, Xehanort was able to fill the rest of Riku's Heart with the darkness he had inside himself, forcing Sora two fight Dark Riku and his own Darkness, Roxas. The fight concluded with Sora becoming part of Roxas (not Roxas becoming part of Sora,eh?) and becoming the most powerful dark being with the Keyblade. With this Xehanort was able to defeat the forces of the Radiant Garden, even with the rest of Organization defeated (excluding Axel). After the Victory of Xehanort, Kiru demanded a retreat and the rest of the army retreated back to the Radiant Garden. At arriving back from the battle, Kiru informed Blue Vendetta about the loss and the fall of all the Keyblade wielders, including King Mickey. But soon after their arrival, a massive army of Nobodys and Heartless attacked the city by surprise and it fell to ruins. And with it, the lord of the Radiant City, Blue Vendetta. Now with the fall of their leader and their city, the survivors left the ruins of their homes and started a new city. A city that would live off the light of the hearts of the fallen and the refuge of the survivors, a city called "The Sanctuary".


	2. “Scars from the shadows”

"Scars from the shadows"

A blonde haired man, stands alone in front of a statue, in a place that has been deserted. As he reads the engravings of the statue, strange _shadow_-like creatures spy on him cautiously from the distance, he turns around and starts walking. The bright yellowed eyed creatures see his every move, his every breath. They see how the rain drops hit his face and fall to his white cloak.

He walks through a path filled with bodies of the spirits, bodies of his comrades, bodies of the citizens of this once called, Radiant Garden. He looks over to the graves that fill the ghost town, and walks over to a certain grave. He kneels down and stares a small flower that blooms beside the tombstone. He touches it and a cloak of light starts to flow over the flower until it completely surrounds it.

"I think I'll leave this one here until it grows a little more"

He smiles and looks to the name engraved into the tombstone. His smile fades and just stares at the name as he images of _her_ flashes in his memories. He quickly stands up again and starts walking out of the graveyard and out into a street, covered with dirt and blood and partly destroyed.

He continues to walks and the creatures still spy on him, they start to get closer into him but they quickly notice him having his hand over his sword that quickly starts to glow with a bright, crimson light and they disappear into the shadows. He walks into a building that looks like it could collapse on him any minute, but even so he continues to walk until he disappears into the shadows. Then, a sound of a motorcycle echoes through the building and out comes the man on top of a old bike. He drives out of the building and through the streets of the deserted place. As he drives past the ruins of the town, he turns into an alley and out into a garden filled with different flowers. He stops the bike in the middle of the garden and turns it off as he admires the view of the place.

"Seems like this is the only thing that has survived from the place. She would've loved this place"

He gets off the bike and takes a few steps until he feels a harsh pain in his chest. He falls to his knees as the pain grows larger and larger, he tries to stand up but fails and rolls over into his back. Darkness starts to flow around him and he starts cover most of the garden as scars from his past flash before him and just as quickly the pain came, it disappeared and so the darkness that almost covered him and the garden disappeared. He tries to move, but his body is to exhausted from the event. He starts to hear voices in the distance.

???- "Wait! I found him!"

He sees a young girl walking through the alley he had come from and then starts running. She stops right before she steps into the garden and looks back and calls the others. He quickly recognizes her from the _tattoos _she has on her back.

???- "Dam it Kiru! I cant leave you for one minute before you end up lying in the ground"

He feels his energy fading, his eyesight starts to disappear and her voice fades into nothingness, as he passes out.


	3. “Sanctuary”

"Sanctuary"

Kiru regains consciousness and wakes up in a bed inside a tent. He gets up from the bed and picks up his stuff from the floor and walks out of the tent. As he steps out, his friend look at him and start to ask him questions.

???- "You ok there?" says the man sitting down.

Kiru-"Yeah. I'm ok, Shiro. You guys don't have nothing to worry about. Just went off into a snooze cruise, I guess"

???- "You of all should know that its dangerous for you to be alone, especially out here" says the black, long haired woman

He looks over to the overly tattooed girl that found him in the garden.

Kiru-"It was Nothing, Tifa. Really. I'm fine now. Just had one of those attacks from the darkness inside myself"

Tattooed Girl- "You really scared the hell out of us! If you keep doing this, I'm gonna have to chain you to your bed"

Then out of the shadows, a red cloaked man appears.

???- "Enough Asura. He said he was fine. Now lets go back to the Sanctuary before nightfall"

Shiro-"Right, Vincent. Hey Kiru, you want to come with us. You can put that old, beaten up bike of yours in the HighWind."

Kiru-"No thanks Shiro. I rather take my chances to having another one of those attacks than being in a plane that your flying"

Shiro-"Really funny Kiru. It seems they still haven't killed off your sense of humor"

Asura- "Ha ha, real funny, but you are still coming with us. Like it or not. Or else I'll be the one that gives you an attack"

Tifa- "Enough Asura. He said he was fine, now lets get ready to leave before it gets too late"

Kiru- "Well. I think I'll get going now. I already have all of my stuff"

Tifa- "Ok Kiru. Just be careful, and if you feel your about to have another one of those attacks, please call us. We really hate to be visiting you here instead of in your room in the Sanctuary"

Kiru- "Don't worry. Ill make sure to give you guys a call when I get there"

Kiru gets on his bike and starts it. He waves goodbye to them and drives off, out of the Ruins of Radiant Garden.

----------------------

After a long drive, Kiru finally approaches a dome like barrier, made up of pure light. He quickly recognizes the place and steps on the gas as he tries to get faster into the sanctuary. He reaches the entrance, a huge and thick gate and waits for the ones inside to open the door. It opens up and he drives into an almost blinding light.

Kiru- "Finally. The Sanctuary"

Inside is the rest of the civilians that survived the war between the organization and the heroes of the Radiant Garden. He drives through the half built building and houses(think Midgar in AC). He drives past herds of people and children wondering the streets of their new refuge. He drives until he comes across a building with a Sign over the door titled "7th Heaven". He stops in front of the bar and is about to get off the bike when he hears some footsteps.

Kiru- "Heh. So where have you been, or should I say, who have you been spying."

???- "Ill let you know I haven't spied on anybody all day. The great Ninja Yuffie has no need to know about anyone's business. I just came here cause…"

Kiru- "He's in there right?"

Yuffie- "Yes, but listen, he doesn't seem to cause any trouble so please don't provoke him into a fight, he'll just hand your ass to you and you know that."

He smiles reluctantly.

Kiru- "Heh. I guess so, is anybody else in there?"

Yuffie- "Just Axel, Cloud and Tifa."

Kiru- "And Vincent?"

Yuffie- "He's staring at her girlfriend again, but I called him a while ago."

Kiru- "Ok then. I'll see what he wants."

His smile fades and he starts walking towards the entrance to the bar. He opens the door and disappears into the darkness inside 7th Heaven.

Yuffie- "He really has changed. Everyone has."


	4. “The Darkness after the battle”

"The Darkness after the battle"

???- "…and as you can see, we cant---"

Kiru enter the Bar and sees a Tifa standing between another blonde man with a large sword, ready to attack, in his hands and black, cloaked man with spiky, red hair. The group is standing in front of a young, hooded man. Kiru can see how the darkness just flows around him, like an evil aura. The hooded man turns around and a grin comes across his face as he sees Kiru. The trio turn away their attention to see what the dark being caught his.

Tifa- "Kiru, you're here!"

Hooded person- "So, you're still alive" He says it excited "One would've thought that the darkness would have already destroyed you. You really are an amazing , _puppet of the light_"(who said that in TWTNW?"

Kiru quickly grabs the handle of his sword, Hope, but doesn't draw his weapon as he knows what could happen

Axel- "Kiru! don't do it, now is not the time to fight. He doesn't deserve the pleasure"

Hooded man- "Quiet you traitor!!! You're lucky I don't kill you myself after what you did to us!!!"

The red haired man steps back as the hooded man looks back at him, with his gold/yellow eyes. But then his fist tighten and a wheel of fire starts spinning right next to him and disappears into a Chakram, a round metallic ring with spikes around the outside. He places his hand over the Chakram and he grabs it as another one appears in his other hand.

Cloud- "Axel, right now is not the time for this!"

Hooded man- "Heh. Weak like always Cloud, that's why you couldn't save "**her"**. She would've lived if it wasn't for you and your _memories. _

He tightens his fist around his sword, but does not move at all

Kiru- "That's enough Sora!!! "

Sora- "My name is Roxas!!! I became myself again when I absorbed the powers of that weakling of Sora"

Kiru- "What you absorbed was only his looks, he was never like this. You don't have any right to come here and pick out a fight with any of us"

Sora- "And you do? You don't fool me Kiru. I know that the real reason you agreed to go with the others back to the ruins, was because you wanted to know if we were still there. You wanted your revenge right there in that moment. So don't come here with you're bull shit."

And with those words, they all look at him, waiting for an answer. Then suddenly Cloud Leaps at Sora, with his sword ready to strike. But as he comes down on Sora, Sora quickly spins around and as he extends his arm out, an orb of dark energy appears in his palm and soon a beam of darkness shoots out of the orb and hits Cloud straight on. Cloud gets tangled up in the beam of darkness as it starts to consume him. Kiru leaps over to release Cloud but Sora summons a group of Invisibles that quickly take down Kiru and knock him down. The Invisibles disappear and Sora summons a type of darkness that takes the form of a hand and holds him down on the ground. Tifa and Axel stare at Sora as he smirks at the sight of the fear in their faces. And as they stare hopelessly at them, a shot pierces through the beam of darkness and it breaks off, leaving Cloud as he falls to the ground.

Sora- "Tehk. I was wondering when were you going to get here"

Vincent stands before the door of the bar with Cerberus held firmly and pointed towards Sora. Sora turns around with a serious look in his face and the darkness around him starts to flow faster and harder, as he sees The enigma and the Great Ninja Yuffie standing in front of the door.

Vincent- "Leave everyone alone and get out of the sanctuary, you're not worth stepping in a place of the light."

Sora- "It's a surprise you say that, seeing as you are also a being of twilight."

Vincent- "I am a being of only darkness, and I have to del with that burden for the rest of my days."

Sora's grin disappears and also the hand shape darkness that was holding Kiru to the ground. The dark aura that surrounded him slowly starts to disappear and be absorbed by Sora's body. Sora looks back at Axel and the knocked down Cloud with Tifa by his side and smiles as he remembers their suffering.

Sora- "Heh. Just remember that we will come for it.

He starts walking towards the door, leaving a trail of darkness with each step he takes. Vincent moves aside and Sora walks by him and as he passes he whispers something to Vincent, but he doesn't seem to look interested on what he says. He exit's the bar and Yuffie runs over to Tifa who is trying to wake up the unconscious Cloud.

Tifa- "Why isn't he waking up"

Kiru- "The darkness is a hard thing to endure, trust me I know. The attack of Sora's darkness must have drain a lot of energy from him"

Vincent- "Take him to the Hospital."

He looks at Kiru and Kiru looks back. Kiru knows that he is more serious than usual and knows what he wants"

Vincent- "Well talk about it later"

Yuffie- "thank god, Sora left already. Who would of thought that after all of that happened, he would be against us?"

Axel- "The Darkness blinds those who don't always seek the light, even those who are chosen by the keyblade."


	5. “The Hope of the Suffering”

"The Hope of the Suffering"

Kiru exit's a building, as he discovers night has fallen in The Sanctuary. Kiru rides his old bike through the now deserted streets where no one but the who can't sleep, for the shadows of the past haunt them. Kiru starts to remember the Hospital…

---------------

Tifa- "Here, Kiru. Put him on the bed over here"

Kiru hurries over to the bed and lays Cloud on top of the bed.

Yuffie- "Why the hell did he have to do that?"

Axel- "Doesn't matter"

Axel hurries over to bed where cloud is and he rolls it over nest to some of the equipment and machines. Then turns around back to Kiru and Yuffie

Axel- "Ok, you guys are gonna have to leave."

He rushes them out the door and closes it. The two of them are left standing in front of the door and nurses pass by staring at the two. Yuffie snaps out of her wondering and turns to Kiru who still ponders on the condition of Cloud. He finally snaps out of it and notices Yuffie looking at him puzzled.

Yuffie- "So what was that ass hole of Sora talking about you wanting your revenge?"

Kiru- "Nothing, just forget about it."

Yuffie- "Oh I see. You really did like her, eh?…"

Kiru starts to walk away and exit's the hospital

---------------------

Kiru snaps out of the flash back as he almost crashes into a wall. He stops the bike in time and turns off the old motorcycle as the words of Sora Run through his mind repeatedly.

"…_I know that the real reason you agreed to go with the others back to the ruins…You wanted your revenge…"_

A ring tone is heard and Kiru takes out a cell phone and answers it in a dazed manner.

Kiru- "Yeah?"

Tifa- "Oh hi Kiru, I just wanted to inform you that cloud is ok for now. He's gonna stay here for the night so I think all of the military decision is up to you and Vincent, who by the way is looking for you."

Kiru- "…Alright. Where's Vincent at?"

Tifa- "He's back in the Crystal Fissure"

Kiru hangs up and starts the Bike once again. He looks down to the ground and sees a small dog, twitching as he walks toward his foot. Kiru stares at him until he finally picks it up and begins to pet it. He examines his foot that still twitches in mid air and soon notices that his leg is broken. Then a little girl comes out of a corner and cries out to the small dog.

???- "Oh there you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!

She runs up to Kiru and the small dog and grabs him from Kiru's hands. Kiru can just stare at the small girl and her dog and is about to drive away until he hears a familiar voice.

Asura- "So you don't like good company anymore, Kiru? Is that why I don't see you anymore with your pet?"

Kiru- "Heh. So they left you in charge of the Orphans this time?"

Asura- "Hey, I asked you a question first!"

Kiru- "Well I don't know her at all, and I don't have time for being a babysitter without pay"

Asura- "Its not that bad, actually think you could do it with out a sweat, if you wouldn't be a lazy ass, like always."

Kiru- "Yeah well, like I said, I like to get paid"

Asura- "Yeah, what ever you say. Lazy ass."

Kiru turns around and sits on top of the bike.

Kiru- "Now why you gotta go and say stuff like that?"

Asura- "Well if your not, then you wont mind walking me and Marlene back to the orphanage."

Kiru- "So she's the girl that Barret adopted?"

Asura- "Yeah. She really seems happy, even if Barret gone…well, are you going to walk us or not?"

Kiru- "Well, I was gonna have a serious talk with Vincent, but I guess he could wait. I'll go on the bike and you guys can walk along."

Asura- "You lazy ass, I said walk, not see us walk. Now you get your ass of that bike and walk us home!"

She pulls Kiru's arm and drags him along. Marlene stares at the two and begins laughing at sight of Kiru being "controlled" by Asura. She walks next to the pair and still keeps laughing at Kiru.

Marlene- "He's funny."

Asura drags Kiru closer to he and they start walking as Marlene keeps petting the small dog.

Asura- "So you loved her?"

Kiru- "Huh? Who are you talking about"

Asura- "You know who, That girl that used to always be with you. You two were always together."

Kiru- "Yeah, well I wasn't the only one that always had a chick by my side"

Asura becomes quite as she remember her days being by Nos's side. As they continue to walk, Kiru notices a tear running down Asura's cheek and she quickly wipes it off.

Kiru- "Oh. I didn't know you weren't over it"

She hugs Kiru tightly and begins crying quietly, sobbing her sadness of her dead love.

Asura- "Why did it have to be him?"

Kiru- "Uhh."

Asura- "Why he had to die?"

She hugs the startled Kiru tighter.

Kiru- "Well he didn't have a choice. He stayed and fought them cause he knew that he had to do it, that all of them had to stay and defend the city. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here right now. He and the others, along with Blue made it possible for us to flee out of the city before it was left in ruins."

Asura slowly stops crying.

Asura- "Thanks, Kiru. You've always been a good friend"

Kiru- "That's alright, just promise me you wont hug me ever again."

Kiru starts to feel a pain in his chest then grabs Asura's fist and moves it away from his chest.

Asura- "What's wrong with my hugs"

Kiru- "ugh…Nothing…ugh"

Kiru starts walking the pain away and soon they arrive in front of the orphanage and as soon as Asura and Marlene walk into the building, he gets a phone call. Kiru ignores the phone call and walks back to his bike.

---------

Kiru arrives at the crystal fissure and finds Vincent standing in before a crystal containing a woman inside and some large technical, metal tubes sticking out of the crystal. Kiru walks up to the side of Vincent, who still stares at the woman inside the crystal.

Vincent- "So, you still haven't let her go?"

Kiru- "No, I haven't. It's hard to do it when you know you could've done something about it."

Vincent keeps staring at her and then looks at Kiru for a moment then focuses his sight on her again.

Kiru- "How do you do it, Vincent? How can you let go of something that you loved and lived for? Something that you know you can't let go as long as the cause of their cease of existence is still out there, creating more havoc and fear into others that you can't help."

Vincent- "I wish I knew that myself."

Kiru starts to focus his vision on the Crystal and the metal tubes that stick out of it. He remembers how the tubes are using the energy of the crystal. (actually of Lucrecia)

Kiru- "I guess you can complain about the metal things now, since Sora was able to get inside here."

Vincent- "No, they're doing their job. The heartless haven't gotten inside, but somehow Sora was able to get inside."

Kiru- "Maybe his darkness has grown stronger since the last time we encountered him"

Kiru places his hand over his chest, he can feel how the darkness inside him is waiting to consume him.

Vincent- "And your darkness?"

Kiru- "Don't know. It seems like its getting stronger, but after every time It tries to consume me, it gets lighter, as if some of it disappears after each one. Maybe that's why I haven't had any lately?"

Vincent- "Be aware of it, Kiru. The darkness has its own mind and it's always a dangerous matter."

Kiru ponders the words from Vincent as he looks around the crystal Fissure and to The Woman.

Kiru- "So this is why your always here?"

Vincent- "Like you, I need a place where I can be alone and think about her."

Kiru- "Lucrecia."

As Kiru stares at Lucrecia, still pondering on Vincent's words, he remembers what happened in "7th Heaven" and turns back his attention on Vincent.

Kiru- "Vincent, what exactly did Sora tell you back in the bar?"

Vincent- "Nothing that should interest you."

He turns around and starts walking away from the Crystal Fissure. Kiru goes after him and stops him,

Kiru- "Vincent!. I know it was something important for you not to respond him."

Vincent looks up to the stars and the moon as they glow with bright light of hope and protection.

Vincent- "beware of him Vincent, we are not the only darkness that will destroy this city"

Kiru is stunned of what he has heard and steps back from Vincent.

Kiru- "I…I'm…"

Vincent- "No, I'm sure he wasn't referring to you."

Kiru- "But…"

Vincent- "Kiru, I have never told anyone this…but I want you to hear this before you do something stupid. When I'm out here, I have seen a strange figure cross the light of the moon and the stars…not only that I can feel when it fly across the night. I have terrible feeling in my heart every time I see it pass. It's an old Darkness that has come back again. One that you successfully defeated once."

Kiru- "It can't be…He's back? But we defeated him, he's dead!"

Vincent- "We never really killed him. That's why the storm has not disappeared from the Ruins. It seems that me never kill him, not with out her help. Aerith was really the only one that could've stopped him."

Kiru- "So what do we do now?"

Kiru's phone begins to ring again. He grabs it and answers to a despaired Tifa.

Kiru- "Hel---Wait Tifa what's wrong? Wait what? No, it can't be. But, he was looking fine when I---Alright I'm on my way."

Vincent- "What's wrong Kiru?"

Kiru hangs up and puts his phone away. He looks at Vincent and sighs

Kiru- "…Cloud…he….he's gone."


End file.
